A minecraft story
by artur0407
Summary: Our hero finds himself stranded on a beach and tries to survive, while meeting another interesting character...s.
1. Day one

Day One

As I awoke, every slight movement caused excruciating pain. I had a migraine and the burning hot sun didn't help at all, adding to the intense discomfort.  
My dark clothes were drenched with a mysterious liquid and my black hair was sopping wet. When I sat up, I groaned and fell back in agony, hoping for the aching to pass. I had no clue where I was and had no recollection of my past besides common knowledge and some skills I had like playing guitar.  
Even my name was a distant blur that I could not remember, no matter how hard I tried.

As soon as the torment subsided fifteen minutes later, I successfully sat up and took a look around.  
I was on an unknown beach with the ocean behind me, expanding beyond the horizon where the sun had barely risen. When the beach met grass and little hills,  
there were many trees with mountains towering far behind them. Between the trees were some creatures that looked like sheep and pigs.  
Or maybe they were cows. I couldn't tell but I didn't really care either. My primary focus for now was to figure out where the hell I was.

So, I stretched to regain some flexibility and began to climb a nearby tall tree, scaling it with ease. When I made it to the top,  
I could see very far away but there was no sign of civilization anywhere. How did I get here anyway? And why do I have amnesia?  
I might never find out, but I need to be able to survive until a search party comes. IF they ever come, anyway.  
So, I descended from the tree and searched my cargo pants' numerous pockets for anything useful.  
After a minute or so, all I found was a fully charged iPhone 4 with headphones, a pencil, a half-full pack of matches and a couple dollars.

I put them away and then started to collect twigs for a fire, also looking around for a suitable place to camp out in.

Soon enough, I had an armful of sticks and found a small cave with an entrance barely big enough to fit me, and I had to crawl on all fours to get in.

It was in the side of a mountain and there wasn't much room but it was a cozy 8 feet long by 10 feet wide, made entirely out of stone, and I figured that it would serve its purpose for now. Light filtered in through small cracks in the wall and illuminated most of the cave, but it was still pretty dim. That's when I decided to place the twigs in the back corner and I added some dry grass that I had also managed to gather.

Then I took one of the matches from my pocket, lit it, and carefully placed it among the flammable materials.

In seconds, there was a roaring fire and my clothes began to dry while I warmed up. Then I started worrying about the entrance.

Were there any dangerous animals in this area? Since it was better to be safe than sorry, I ventured out into the sunlight and found a medium-sized rock just outside of my new temporary home.

It was just small enough to fit inside the 'doorway' so that I could push it in and out when I wanted to enter and leave and animals or other creatures couldn't get in. Now my next priority was food and fresh water.  
I went out into the forest to scavenge for berries and fruit, making sure that I knew which way was home.

It wasn't long before I found a tall apple tree, the branches full of the juicy red fruit.  
I climbed up into the tree and picked about 10 apples, throwing them each onto the grass under me and jumping out.

I didn't think that I would be as fortunate as this, but I had already found enough food to last me two days.  
Now all I needed was water, and that is what matters most. I headed back to my cave and left the apples just inside, backing out again.  
I replaced the 'door' and then put my survival knowledge to use, trying to remember how to get water in the middle of nowhere.  
I started to collect my thought when a voice began to speak in my head.  
I quickly shifted around, looking everywhere for the mysterious person, but there was nobody anywhere.  
It sounded a bit like a computerized voice, too. Strange...

It spoke,"Steve... Look in your left pocket." Was that my name? Am I Steve? Am I just imagining this?

I shrugged my questions off and obeyed and reached in, pulling out a small, solid wooden box with intricate marks on the sides.  
One face of the cube had 9 squares, in a 3x3 grid, so I figured that was the top of the unknown object.

"That box is a crafting table that will help you survive," the voice told me, seemingly calm.

"Press the button on the bottom to enlarge it and place it in your... 'home'..." Yet again, I did what it said and crawled into my cave, noticing that the fire still burned.  
I then placed the crafting table in the corner that was in front of the entrance and it expanded up to my waist, also being a couple feet wide.  
I looked it over and it had hand tools on the side, such as a saw and hammer. All of them were also attach to the sides by chains and hung by wooden loops.  
I was amazed by this wonder and that's when the voice came yet again.

"One more thing now," it rang my ear. "There is a recipe book on the side, too. There is a table of contents that is in alphabetical order.  
Pick the book up and flip to the wooden planks recipe." I had the book in my hand and the cover read 'Ultimate Recipe Book.'  
Then I read the table of contents and flipped to 'Wooden Planks' The page showed a picture of the finished product at the top, the recipe below that,  
and the ingredients to the right. The ingredients box showed: 1 block of wood.

Then I looked at the recipe box, which was the 3x3 grid, and it just had the 1 wood block in the center square with an equals sign leading to the finished product and 'x4' next to it.

So, I guess one wood makes four wooden planks.

"Wooden planks are used to make most things in this book and to craft something,  
you need to place the ingredients as the recipe indicates and hit the green button in the lower left corner," the voice informed me.  
"But first, you need ingredients so for the next 5 minutes, I'll give you the power to cut wood with your bare hands so I suggest you spend this time wisely. I'll be back when you need me." Then the voice drifted off and I felt a tremendous power coursing through my hands.

I decided to heed its advice so I headed outside and ran up to the first tree I saw. I swept my hand quickly through its base and it cut through like a hot knife through butter, felling the small tree.  
Then I cut it into 5 blocks of wood, also slicing the branches to make 14 sticks. That's when the power rushed from my hands and I felt normal again,  
the voice invading my mind once more.

"Now, really, this is the last time I'll bother you for now," It said, seeming slightly irritated.

"I'm also giving you a kind of watch to help you with survival. It has a touch screen and the time of day is always located in the upper left corner.  
Also, there are three tabs that you can access: Crafting, Compass, and Inventory. In the crafting tab,  
there is a 2 by 2 crafting grid to make small items that can help you so that you don't need your crafting table every time you need to craft something small. In the compass tab, there is a compass, of course. Finally, in the inventory tab,  
there are slots in four horizontal rows of 9. Each slot can hold 64 of each item, except for certain items that cannot be stacked.  
To put an item in your inventory, touch it and say 'Inventory.' To place down an item, touch its slot on the watch and say 'Place' while pointing to where you want to place it. You can also hold a tool or item to use it by saying 'Equip' and then saying the item's name. Switch between the tabs by touching the tab names on the watch. So now, that is all."

The voice faded from my mind yet again and a silver watch materialized onto my right wrist, the screen glowing brightly.  
I looked it over and it showed that the time was 3:12 PM, so I had a lot of time to waste until I could sleep.  
I decided to try it out so I placed my hand gently onto the nearest block of wood and said the command.  
It disappeared into thin air and my watch beeped, switching automatically to my inventory. In the upper left slot,  
it showed the block of wood with the number one under it. I was actually impressed with this seemingly advanced piece of technology.  
It would definitely aid me in my survival.

I did the same thing with the rest of the four blocks of wood and the 14 sticks and now it was time to really search for fresh water.  
My throat was sore and I was thirstier than ever, my saliva stinging me with every gulp.  
So, I began to look around close to my base and tried to find a stream or lake. It took a while,

but I found a small clear lake a few hundred feet east of my cave (at least my compass told me that it was east.)  
It looked safe so I sipped it and the taste was fabulous! It quenched my awful thirst and tasted better than any water I had ever drank.  
I made sure to memorize the location of this place and took a few more gulps of water before I left for my so-called house.  
Now that most of my main needs were taken care of, I would need to make a bed of some sort.

When I arrived at my cave, I gathered many leaves and blades of grass and put them all in my inventory.  
I then entered my cave and left the door open for quick access, deciding that I would leave it like that during the day.  
I placed all of the leaves and grass on the ground in the corner directly to the right of the entrance and arranged it in a bed-like form.  
I laid down to test it and although it wasn't very comfortable, it was better than the cold stone floor.  
And then that thought brought me to the still-roaring fire that was a few feet away from me.  
Apparently, wherever I was, the physics were genuinely screwed up.  
The fire hadn't died down even a little and didn't show signs of giving out.  
The warmth made its way towards me and I felt well enough to just fall asleep right then and there.  
I fought that thought and placed the door back in its place so that I felt secure in my base.

The sun was already dropping and my watch showed that it was 6:03 PM, so I decided to mess around on my iPhone until I felt tired enough to fall asleep.  
I put the headphones in my ear and listened to 'Chill' by Kingarthur0407 while playing Plants VS Zombies at the same time. After a while,

I felt like I would pass out at any time, so I put away the items and laid back on my bed, facing the wall and falling asleep almost instantly.

X

Strange guttural noises woke me at around 1:15, penetrating the seemingly thin walls of my cave.

I also heard hisses and that's when I started to thank myself for taking precautions and finding a door.

I crawled over to the cracks in the wall and looked through, my findings causing me to jump back.

There were three bloody corpses walking around, accompanied by two HUGE spiders.

They were aimlessly pacing outside and making loud, disturbing sounds.

I stood still, eyes wide open, and tried to be as silent as possible.

After they seemed to have left, I laid back on my makeshift bed of leaves and drifted back to my dreams.


	2. Day two

Day Two

I awoke at 8:00 AM like always and groaned as I sat up, my back in pain from the uncomfortable 'bed.'

The discomfort soon faded away and I jumped to my feet, stretching and getting ready for the day while remembering where I was. No search party yet.  
I checked outside for any sign of the monsters from the previous night and all that there was was a few pile of ashes with a couple feathers on top of each.

Then, another thought entered my mind. It has been more than 20 hours and I still haven't felt even a bit of hunger. Not at all.

My stomach didn't even rumble or growl.  
Weird physics were indeed present wherever this place was. Well, at least I wouldn't have to worry about finding food,

but apparently I could still get thirsty so water was a necessity.  
And I guess I gathered those apples for no reason, so I threw them out and continued my day.

So, I now decided to search through the recipe book for some items that could help me out. First of all,

I need something to hold water and also some tools for exploration and survival.

Soon enough, I located pages on how to make a leather canteen and a few wooden tools to start me off.  
For the canteen, all I needed was two scraps of leather, which I could probably get from the cows I saw earlier.

The tools would be easier, though, so I started off with them because I already had the materials I needed.

I first turned the 5 wood blocks into 20 wooden planks and then used them and the sticks to create a wooden pickaxe, hatchet, shovel, and sword.

Each time I hit the bright green button on the crafting table, the tools formed perfectly and were immediately deposited into my inventory.

After creating what I needed, I was down to 11 wooden planks and 7 sticks.

Now I needed to get some leather, so I equipped my wooden sword and left my base, leaving the door open.

In the distance, I saw a small herd of 2-3 cows so I ran to them, immediately swinging at the first with my crude weapon.

Its throat was slashed open and it soon fell and disappeared into smoke, leaving behind only two pieces of leather.

I added them to my inventory and decided to let the rest of the animals live so that I could hurry and make a canteen.

I headed back to my base and put both pieces of leather on the center square of the table's grid, creating one large canteen when I hit the button.

I hooked it onto my belt for later.

Now I glanced at my uncomfortable leaf bed and decided to search for the recipe for something better.

I skimmed through the table of contents until I found a recipe for a Bed. Now I needed 3 wool and 3 wooden planks.

Then I remembered that there were some sheep on this island earlier and walked out, looking around for them.

When I gave up, I heard a loud 'baa' and a sheep behind me nudged me with its idiotic head.  
With a couple of slashes from my sword, it had died and dropped exactly 3 pieces of wool, which I brought inside.

Then I set the required materials onto the crafting table and hit the button to make a great bed in my inventory.

I swept all of the leaves onto the fire to burn and then placed the bed in their place.

Now this looked like the most comfortable bed I had ever seen in my life.

Not that I even remember what my life before this place was. It had a thick and soft quilt with an intricate red and gold pattern,

made of red wood, and a pillow as soft as a cloud.

I immediately jumped in and relaxed, telling myself that I could use some time to lay back and do nothing.

After about half an hour, I decided to try and craft something to keep me busy when there isn't anything for me to do.

I got up, took a swig of water, and consulted my recipe book.

Soon enough, I found an excellent recipe for an acoustic guitar that required two strings and one wooden block.

Another thing I noticed was the note at the bottom that said it always stayed tuned to standard tuning.

Awesome. But where would I find string?

"Giant spiders," called a familiar voice.

"But where do I find spiders?" I replied, a little bit scared of how big they might actually be, reminding myself of the ones I saw last night.

"They come out when it's night time and are very aggressive," It answered.

"They can also be found in caves and sometimes some stray ones are out during the day."

"Thanks for the help." I dully responded, walking from my shelter so that I could find an arachnid.

I wandered from my base and looked around me for one. After an hour of endless, boring searching, I was able to locate one on a nearby hill.

I slowly crept behind it and it's reflexes were like it was sleeping.

As soon as I struck the back of its head, it jumped forward and spun around.

It leaped at me and I ran it through its face with my crude wooden sword, pulling my blade out for the final blow.

I decapitated the foul beast and it disappeared in a huge cloud of pale smoke, dropping what looked like two pieces of pale string.

I put them in my inventory and ran half a mile the way I came, not feeling short of breath at all.

I must have been an athlete before I lost my memory because I was seemingly very fit. Then, I ducked inside and walked straight to my crafting table.

I placed one string and two planks down and hit the button, creating a beautiful acoustic guitar.

I retrieved it from my inventory and held it, the elegant instrument fitting perfectly.

I messed around with it on my bed for a while, until I remembered all the songs I could play.

Then, I just repeatedly played 'All Hard' by GuitarMasterX7 and it made me feel better about being lost on a strange island with no memories, monsters, and strange physics.

Also, the search party still hadn't come.

Apparently, no one knew where I was, so I could be here for quite a while.

I continued to play several different songs that I knew until 3:15, when I decided that my fingers were sore enough.

I placed my guitar into my inventory and laid back to relax, deciding to use all of tomorrow to expand my home.

It was getting cramped and I needed more room to feel comfortable. I would make an actual door for my base, too.

I took out my iPhone again and screwed around with it until night came, when I got up to block the doorway with the rock,

and then went under the covers of my bed. My phone only had 65% of its battery left, so I put it away and decided to go to bed.

I snugly fell asleep and this time, noises in the middle of the night didn't wake me up.


	3. Day three

Day Three

I woke up at 8:00 A.M. like usual and got up, making my bed after I stretched. Now it was time for some minor renovations to my cave.

I took out my pickaxe and started hacking deeper into the mountain, into the wall opposite the entrance.

The rock broke easily and the shards disappeared into my inventory. Each shard was worth about 1/20 of a block of cobblestone and when I got 20 of them,

they automatically turned into 1 cobblestone. After about 10 minutes, I had dug the cave about one to two feet deeper

and I had collected 32 cobblestone and my wooden pickaxe broke.

I rushed to my crafting table and made a stone one, which should probably last for a lot longer.

I continued digging another five feet and found some sort of black ore that looked like coal.

It entered my inventory automatically, too, and after I dug it all, I had 26 pieces of it. I remembered that I could use it with sticks for torches,

so I entered my miniature crafting table on my watch and use 3 coal and sticks to make 12 torches.

After I expanded my base more, I would need to light it up with these. For now, the roaring fire would be enough.

I liked it dim anyway. Now, I expanded the remaining two sides of my house another 4 feet each and the ceiling another two feet,

finding 8 coal and 4 iron, along with 58 cobblestone.

Now that it was roomy, I stomped out the fire and placed a torch in each of the four corners of the room so that it was dim, but not dark.

I moved my bed to the corner closest to the right of the entrance and placed my crafting table next to it.

Now my base was 16 feet long by 17 feet wide and was extremely comfortable, even though there was a lot of empty space.

I was thirsty as hell after all that work, so I took a few gulps of water and my canteen was now half full.

I took a short 10 minute break and then continued my renovations. I made a door on the crafting table from the remaining six planks

I had and then removed the stone above my entrance so that it would fit. As I put the door in the entrance, the hinges attached themselves to the side

and a key materialized in my hand. I was satisfied with my new hideout and it was already only 9:30 A.M.

Now I needed even more wood because I used it all up on the door.

I left the door open as I exited my cave and chopped down 7 trees with my wooden hatchet, ending up with 36 wood blocks.

I turned them into 144 wooden planks and now I had replenished my supply of essential materials.

I went back into my base and now there was really nothing to do so I locked my door and played my guitar on my bed for several hours,

until around 2:45, when I heard a knock at the door. I stopped and froze in shock, directing my gaze to the left and putting my guitar into my inventory.

Who else could possibly be out here in the middle of nowhere? Is it someone else in my situation?

Another knock sounded and I got up from my bed, slowly walking to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw a girl that looked around my age,

maybe 16 or 17. I could only see her face, but I noticed that she was very cute, with long brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and a perfect face.

I unlocked the door and opened it, coming face to face with her. She was wearing dark damp-looking clothes that were skintight on her perfect body.

She was shivering a bit when she looked into my eyes and began to speak.

"Um... Hi," She said a bit shyly. "Can I come in?" I nodded and walked back inside to let her through before closing the door.

Then I immediately addressed her.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned her as she sat on my bed, examining my 'house' while I stood a few feet away from her.

"I haven't seen a single person since I got here two days ago." She sat there for awhile and then looked at me.

"I woke up on the beach about an hour ago..." She timidly answered. "Everything hurt... It was horrible...

I didn't know where I was and I couldn't remember anything about my past. So I decided to walk around and saw your door,

so I knocked to see if anyone lived there." I was amazed that the same thing happened to her, but I kept my cool.

"The same thing happened to me two days ago," I responded. "I woke up on the beach with every inch of me in screaming pain.

Then I decided to make a shelter so that I could survive. I don't even know where we are, but the physics here are not normal.

Fires don't die out on their own. You don't feel hunger. The only thing you need to worry about is water, but I have a canteen for that.

And I also noticed that there are monsters and animals here that disappear into smoke when they die and they drop items."

She looked at me in awe and then looked around.

"I know that this is too much to ask..." She began, looking me in the eyeS. "But could I live here?

I don't have anywhere to go and I don't want to go insane because I have no one to talk to..." She looked down at the floor as if expecting rejection.

"Sure," I told her, watching as her eyes widened in amazement and she smiled for the first time, looking back up at me.

"I have plenty of room, and to be honest, I've been really lonely for the past few days so a little company would be great."

"Awesome!" She said. "Thank you so much!"

"It's alright," I responded, cracking a smile as well. "The only thing I ask for in return is that you clean up your own messes.

Also, you're going to need a place to sleep and a canteen, so I'll go out and get the materials for you. And I also have to explain some things to you."

She nodded and then I explained everything that happened while I was here. I showed her the watch and crafting table

and demonstrated how each of them worked. After our talk, she knew about as much as I did. And I also learned that

I wasn't the only one with a watch and that I wasn't the only one who could use it, along with the crafting table.

"Just sit there while I go and make your bed, okay?"

I proceeded to leave the house and draw my sword, completely obliterating the nearest cows and sheep.

In total, I received 7 wool and 5 leather and headed back inside my house. She was still sitting there and then I realized that I still didn't know her name.

I made her a bed and a canteen and went back to stand in front of her. "So, I just realized that we hadn't introduced each other. My name's Steve."

"Um..." She mumbled, looking deep in thought. "I really can't remember my name at all."

"Well then I guess we need to make one up for you." I replied. "What do you want your name to be?" Then there was a lot of silence.

"I guess I'll just be Alissa." She responded after much thought. "It just sounds like a good name for me."

I nodded and then asked,"So where do you want your bed to be?"

Alissa looked around and then pointed to the area next to the crafting table, so that our beds were together but separated by it.

"Set it up there, please." I did what she asked and said the command, placing a bed that looked identical to mine.

Then I handed her a large leather canteen.

"Follow me," I ordered and she stood up. "I'm gonna show you where to fill up your canteen." With that,

we left and locked the door behind us, heading east to the lake with fresh water. We could see straight to it due to the lack of trees,

so we walked there and arrived in a few minutes.

I dumped out my old water and then filled both of our canteens up with the cold water. Alissa and I both had a drink and then headed back to our cave.

I noticed that it was already 6:30 so we decided not to go out for the rest of the night, locking the door behind us.

We both laid down on our beds and relaxed.

"Are you planning on living here forever?" Alissa asked, looking over at me.

"For now," I answered. "It serves its purpose and I like it. It's dim and has plenty of room. And we might be rescued soon,

so I really don't want to waste a lot of time building a house. This cave is fine for me."

"I agree," She responded, smiling. "I like it as well. And we could expand it, too, considering that it's a huge mountain."

I nodded and continued to stare at the ceiling, wondering how long it would take for a search party to find us, if they ever come.

"I'm soooooo bored..." Alissa blurted out. "Is there anything to do out here?"

"I don't really know," I said, shrugging. "I managed to craft an acoustic guitar so I usually keep myself busy with that.

But my fingers are sore so I'll play it tomorrow."

"Oh..." She mumbled, as if disappointed. "Well if there's nothing to do, I'm going to be bored as hell."

An idea came to mind and I inquired,"Wanna listen to some music?" She nodded and smiled so I brought out my iPhone and turned on a random song.

Then I put it on shuffle and laid it on the crafting table so that I could sit back and relax on my amazingly soft bed.

It wasn't long before I looked over at Alissa and saw her sleeping face. I was kinda tired too,

so I turned the music off and went under the covers to pass out.


	4. Day four

Day Four

When I opened my eyes, Alissa has already woken up, and was looking through the openings in our door.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Come take a look." she answered.

When I peeped out at what was going on, I saw several creatures burning. Not only did I see monsters with blood stains, but I also saw human skeletons

carrying bows. One of them saw us, and shot an arrow right through the opening in the door. "Whoa!" shouted Alissa, when the arrow went an inch above her head.

The arrow got stuck in the wall behind us. The skeleton also started burning in the sunlight, and after barely 10 seconds, all that was left of him burned to ashes.

I slowly opened the door, and looked around. All I saw were feathers, bones, ... and even some arrows!

"Sweet!" I thought, "Now I can really kick some major butt!" I remembered my bow practice somewhere far back in my normal life.

I also saw some more arachnids, and we both saw how their eyes slowly changed from light to dim red. They immediately forgot about us, and one of them even

tried to climb a nearby tree. "How cute." I said. "Yuck!" said Alissa, "I always hated spiders!"

"Well, I never had anything against them, but a bow beats a wooden sword." I opposed. "Wait here for a second."

I opened the door, closed it behind me and took my sword out. It seemed to be pretty beat up, but I thought it'd still serve the purpose.

I saw one little spider in the shadow of a tree. "Hmm, that looks too good to be true" I thought. I crawled up to him, and slashed him several times.

It was enough to bring him down, but I was right. Not only that he didn't drop any string, but the two other spiders have noticed my presence.

"Dammit! Looks like he was too young... And now mommy and daddy here want revenge aswell." But I was still glad to see that Alissa didn't leave the house.

Even tho my sword could break any second, I still thought I could take the bastards on. "Come on you eight-legged sons of~"

But I couldn't finish the phrase because the first spider jumped at me with unbelievable speed and swiftness. I swung my sword and hit his legs, three of them came right off. When I swung my sword again, the other spider knocked me down, and made me hit a nearby bush instead... or was it just a bunch of tall grass?

That didn't matter now, for when the spider leapt at me for the second time, I barely shielded myself with my sword, which pierced the spider all the way through.

But there was no time to celebrate, for the sword broke just as I was trying to pull it out of the dead spider. Now I stood alone against an injured, but still deadly spider. I was completely defenseless, but I still had my fists... When it stood up, I swooped my fist right at it's skull, and crUshed it

with one hit. Luckily, the spiders dropped three strings alltogether, and I have even gotten some seeds from the grass. Unfortunately tho, I was bitten by the other spider. "Oh God, are you ok?!" Alissa ran to me. "I'm fine, I just hope poison doesn't exist in this realm aswell" she helped me to get up,

"Damn, I feel hungry now, where are those apples I threw away earlier?" I said. But when I looked around, they were already gone. "What can we do with this?"

I showed her the seeds. "Hmm... Strange, they look like wheat seeds..." she answered. "To the recipe book!" I said as cheerfully as I could, but it didn't turn out so well because I was coughing out blood. When we got home, I fell on the bed so hard, it almost broke under my weight.

"Make a hoe and a bucket." said the voice inside my head, "Also make a suitable farm area with fences."

I repeated it all to Alissa, and while she was reading the recipe book, I passed out.


	5. Day five

Day Five

I woke up at around 8 AM, because I smelled something tasty. When I opened my eyes, I saw Alissa standing above me with a loaf of freshly baked bread.

"For how long was I out?" I asked, because I was scared that I slept for a whole week or so. "It was just one day, don't worry" she answered.

"Hmmm... so wheat grows pretty quick in here as well..." I thought. When I took a bite of the hot loaf of bread, I instantly felt a lot better.

"Wow, this is delicious" I said. "Well, I grew it on the farm outside" she explained. When I looked out of the door opening, I saw a little farm with soil, water and fences all around it. "Whoa, that's just awesome! Your such a great builder!" I was really happy to have such a mate with me at this moment.

"Well, I had the materials..." she smiled at me shyly, "I also made a furnace to smelt the iron and a chest to store the left over wheat and the extra iron bar.

"What can we make with that?" I asked. "I already took a look in the book, and we can make a shovel and... That's pretty much everything." she made a pause,

"Or we could save up to an iron sword or some shears."

"What could those be for?" I asked myself. "Shears are good for shearing sheep for wool, or trees for leaves" said the voice inside my head.

"Leaves and wool" I answered. "How do you know all that?" she asked me, not understanding anything, because she couldn't hear the voice.

"I dunno" I said, "Maybe I'm psychic". We both laughed for a while. That was the first time I saw her laughing, and I could see her perfect and straight white teeth.

I shook my head, just like I was getting out of some kind of hypnosis.

We spent some time waiting for me to recover, although it didn't take long at all. 'Bread must be the best medicine around here' I thought.

"Do you have any suggestions on what we should do today?" I asked.

"Errr... no." She nodded her head in disagreement.

"Then I guess that I'll just be in the mine today, I've gotta satisfy my inner kleptomania." We both giggled.

"Just be careful, ok?" She said with concern in her voice.

"Sure thing, now go to sleep. You need some after staying awake for too long tending to me." I answered.

As I promised, I spent the rest of the day in the mine, eating up some bread whenever I got exhausted. 'I swear this loaf is made out of magic. Sweet, tasty magic' I thought to myself. I managed to mine out some more coal and rocks, as well as 5 bits of iron. When I was mining for the last piece, I turned around to what I thought was some static noise around the caves. I could've sworn I saw a pair of pure white eyes. I quickly shook it off and went back up.

On the way I heard quite hissing coming from behind. I jumped away to face what I thought was a humanoid creature, being just as tall as me, having a green, camouflaged body, black eyes and a mouth in the shape of a sad smiley face. I also noticed that it had no arms and 4 legs, which threw me off a bit.

"What do you want, a hug?!" I yelled, I was freaking out at the moment.

The... thing moved closer as in response. I jumped back and swung my pickaxe, which hit the creature quite badly.

It hissed in response, becoming larger and hissing even louder. I jumped back in time to avoid a huge explosion which took place at the spot the creature was standing at just a second ago. I fell to the ground, afraid of a cave in happening. But nothing happened, not even a single rock has been moved (apart from those disappearing into oblivion because of the explosion).

"Are you all right?! Steve?!" I heard a scream come from above.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I just had an unexpected visit from... a green, exploding penis. Yep, that's it." I answered.

She looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. "Whatever, let's get you back to bed." She said as she helped me get up and to the bed. I got a glance at her beautiful eyes before I passed out.

* * *

Hey guys, I wrote this story quite a while ago (a year or so) and I'm not sure if I should continue. Maybe I will if I get some followers/reviews, it makes me happy to see someone is interested, so don't be shy and write to me about anything you want. See ya'll later!

Update: because I have gotten quite a few followers, I've finished chapter 5, and will continue to write further. There will also be only 1 more main char. Expectis inopinatum.


End file.
